


What happens when an unstoppable forever meets an unmovable object? No, really, I’m curious.

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Hi. Have this you amazing beings that just so happen to be human.





	What happens when an unstoppable forever meets an unmovable object? No, really, I’m curious.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/gifts), [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the mess we're in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575128) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel), [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



<https://awalkingparadox11.tumblr.com/post/170869739097/yep-what-did-i-just-draw>

**Author's Note:**

> So. I kinda experimented, haha......  
> Hope it isn’t too bad. :3


End file.
